


Friends Don't Treat Me Like You Do

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly ended up getting drunk after having dinner with His Royal Highness, the Prince of Wales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Treat Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song [_"Friends"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw6e0EiZZW4) by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> This story is fiction, it's not true at all. This never happened. Only the words and my imagination belong to me.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Ant and Dec their sleepover at Prince Charles his residence in Scotland, but Lisa and Ali are not invited. That's the difference. Furthermore, I wrote it from Ant's point of view and it's slightly mature.

Dec and I asked our waiter for two bottles of wine, red and white, because we were really excited to get some drinks that night. There would be three glasses of red and three glasses of white for each of us. 

I pulled off my suit jacket after one glass of red wine and Dec did the same.  
"It's been an amazing day, don't you think?" I asked my best friend.  
Declan nodded as he refilled our glasses. "I'm so blessed that I'm able to do this with you, Anth."  
We clinked our full glasses. "I will never stop loving going to work with my best mate," I commented. 

I went to my own bedroom after we finished both of the bottles of wine in an hour.  
We drank way too much in a short time, so I was quite drunk when I got into my room.  
I removed my three-piece suit and underwear as I laid down in my bed without my clothes on after using the bathroom. 

I stared at the ceiling and I tried to remember when I left my watch. It wasn't around my right wrist, where I always wore my watch.  
"I probably left it downstairs at the dinner table," I thought. "I should get it."  
I found my blue rope in the closet and I pulled it around me. 

I opened my bedroom door and I made my way down the stairs.  
I searched for my watch for a few seconds before I remembered I put it down on the nightstand beside my king size bed.  
I carefully walked back onto the stairs, so I wouldn't fall, and I got into the room on my left. 

I didn't notice I entered the wrong room, because it was Dec's bedroom I was in at that point and my best friend was laying in bed.  
I thought Lisa was laying in the giant bed, so I laid down under the covers without clothes on and I spooned against the person next to me after I pulled off my rope.  
"Goodnight, pet," I mumbled to the person I thought was my wife. 

The sun shone through the curtains at nine in the morning, after a good seven hour of sleep.  
It scared the crap out of me when I realised I slept in my best mate's bed instead of my own, in my birthday suit.  
Dec woke up as well, because I heard him groan and he grabbed his head. "Ugh. What the hell happened?"  
He turned around as he felt my presence. "Anth, what the bloody hell are you doing in my bed?" Declan asked surprised.  
"I don't know," I honestly replied. "The last thing I can remember, is that I left my room and gone back to it not much later."  
Declan looked at me with big eyes. "And why are you naked?"  
"I always sleep without clothes on, I thought you knew that," I said.  
Dec stood up. "Yeah, but you never had a hard on at the moments we shared a bed in the past."  
My face turned a very bright shade of red as I quickly grabbed my rope to cover myself up. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, mate. I thought you were Lisa, that's why I ended up in your bed and that's also the reason why I got excited."  
Dec had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah right." 

My best friend walked towards me and pulled off my rope. He grabbed my head and pushed a hard kiss on my lips and I reacted immediately by kissing back.  
"I love you so much, Anth," Dec said as we both needed to catch our breaths back after the kiss. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this move."  
"Shut it," I responded by pushing my best mate onto the bed before I kissed him senseless.


End file.
